Abraham Erskine
thumb :"No importa qué mentiras Erskine, dijo que ves que fue su mayor éxito!" :―Johann Schmidt [fte.] Dr. Abraham Erskine fue el anciano científico alemán que creó el Suero de súper soldado y posteriormente convertido Steve Rogers en el Capitán América. Biografía ''Capitán América: Primer venganza Dr. Abraham Erskine y Howard Stark se reúnen en una Conferencia de ingeniería. Schmidt intercepta huyendo, Dr. Abraham Erskine y con fuerza lo recluta después de años de seguir su investigación Supersoldado. Schmidt participa en una prueba de Erskine y su Super soldado suero que desfigura Schmitd. Erskine es rescatado por Peggy Carter y a la Reserva estratégica de científicos. Capitán América: El primer vengador HYDRA, Johann Schmidt, forced Erskine to give him his prototype of the Super Soldier Serum. Unfortunately Erskine's formula transformed Schmidt into a madman and gave rise to his nickname, the Red Skull. After that Erskine fled to America eventually settling in Queens, New York. ">Dr. Abraham Erskine fue científico de Baviera durante el ascenso de la Alemania Nazi. Oficial nazi y cabeza de Hidra, Johann Schmidt, forzado Erskine darle su prototipo del Super soldado suero. Lamentablemente la fórmula de Erskine había transformado a Schmidt en un loco y dio origen a su apodo, el cráneo rojo. Después de Erskine huyó a los Estados Unidos finalmente establecerse en Queens, Nueva York. Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) under Colonel Chester Phillips. Erskine was at the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow Exhibition when Steve Rogers was enlisting for the fifth time. Dr. Erskine later asked Rogers if he wanted to kill Nazis. When Rogers said that he didn't like bullies, Erskine approved Rogers' draft card as 1-A. At camp Lehigh, Phillips didn't like the idea of bringing a frail boy into this, but Erskine was sure that he had made his choice for the Super Soldier program. ">Cuando comenzó la II Guerra Mundial, Erskine unió al Gobierno Estados Unidos Reserva científica estratégica (SSR) en Coronel Chester Phillips. Erskine fue en las modernas maravillas de mañana exposición cuando Steve Rogers fue alistar por quinta vez. Dr. Erskine después pidió a Rogers si quería matar Nazis. Cuando Rogers dijeron que no le gustaba a matones, Erskine aprobado tarjeta de proyecto de Rogers como 1-A. En el campamento de Lehigh, Phillips no le gustaba la idea de traer a un chico frágil en esto, pero Erskine estaba seguro que había hecho su elección para el programa de Super soldado. Howard Stark injects him with penicillin and then with the Super Soldier Serum. Then using Vita rays to make Steve physically fit. Erskine's experiment is succesful but then one of the member of the State Department reveals themselves to be HYDRA assassin Heinz Kruger, who sets off a bomb and then murders Erskine. Erskine's last actions told Rogers to stay who he is on the inside. ">Después de seleccionar Rogers, Erskine llegó a los cuartos privados para ofrecer una bebida de Steve de Ausburg, pero no darle a él porque el experimento era mañana así que Steve no podía tener ningún líquido. Erskine dice Rogers de sus primeros experimentos, Schmidt y su razón de por qué escogió a Steve para el experimento. Cuando Rogers llega en el laboratorio secreto en Brooklyn, Erskine con la ayuda de compañero científico Howard Stark le inyecta con penicilina y luego con el suero de súper soldado. Entonces usando los rayos Vita que Steve físicamente bien. Experimento de Erskine es exitosa, pero uno de los miembros del Departamento de estado revela ser asesino de HYDRA Heinz Kruger, que pone en marcha una bomba y luego asesina a Erskine. Últimas acciones de Erskine dijeron Rogers a permanecer quien es en el interior. Rasgos de carácter Johann Schmidt in becoming the Red Skull, he passes his life attempting to espiate his mistakes, creating a force of good able to fight the Skull. ">Abraham Erskine fue un científico extremadamente brillante, especializado en medicina y química. Cree firmemente en los más altos valores humanos, y, llevado por su sentido de culpa por haber ayudado a Johann Schmidt en convertirse en el cráneo rojo, pasa su vida intentando espiate sus errores, crear una fuerza de bien capaz de luchar contra el cráneo. A pesar de su carga, Erskine siempre intenta aparecer alegre y sereno. Es muy sabio y es capaz de ver más allá de la apariencia de la gente, el verdadero valor del alma de alguien de la lectura. Relaciones *Steve Rogers - amigo, su creación *Coronel Phillips - Oficial Superior *Howard Stark - colega *Johann Schmidt - enemigo, su creación *Heinz Kruger - enemigo y asesino *Peggy Carter - amigo Detrás de las escenas *Stanley Tucci tomó el papel de Dr. Erskine porque el papel le permitió utilizar un acento alemán, que siempre quiso hacer. Trivia *En los cómics, Erskine fue bajo el alias de Josef Reinstein para ocultar a sí mismo de Hitler y el Barón Zemo, pero no su nombre falso se menciona en la película. Sin embargo, este alias se menciona en ''El increíble Hulk ''. *Relación de Erskine con Rogers es similar a Tony Stark con Ho Yinsen. Asimismo también murió implorando Rogers para ser una buena persona. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **Captain America: The First Avenger (''Primera aparición) , Stanley Tucci **''El increíble Hulk (Mentioned sólo como Dr. Reinstein) **The Avengers (película) ''(Sólo Mentioned) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:El Capitan America Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Aliados